a compilation of the most embarrassing things ive written in 7th grade
by Payton.Pride
Summary: i hope all of my friends enjoy these relics from 2012/13 and can get a good laugh over the cringe-worthy things i wrote. i previously thought these were all deleted. but i guess some shit just cant be fucking banished to hell. rated m because if you read it youll probably burst into flames. god why am i posting this


**Hey there again! I have a new thing to tell you all! I got TimeForCookies as my beta reader!YAAAAY. So thanks Heather for being extremely awesome! And yes, all of you readers are awesome too. So don't you forget it! And I do not own Soul Eater, but I can dream. I can dream.**

**And thank you lovely readers once again! i give you all very nice cookies!**

**.:Chapter Three:.**

**Hail High School is like Hell on Earth**

I, being the most awesome being alive, walked with the fat man until we got to town. He asked me with a single glance where I had come from. I shrugged and told him it was none of his shit to know. So I was walking through town, getting the weirdest glances in history, and being asked if I was a cosplayer, whatever that was.

I stopped at a ladies house and knocked twice. "Haallllloooo?" A short stubby lady opened the door, her hand just barely reaching the door knob. I scratched the nape of my neck. "Can you tell me if you know a uh... Cecilia around here?"

She snorted. "Oh the pyromaniac. Yes, she goes to Hail."

"Hail?" I echoed. These people really came up with weirdest names.

"Yes." She replied flatly, pointing a short wrinkled winger at a building down the street. "It's a high school." Behind her short rimmed glasses I saw her near grey eyes.

"A... high school? Um. Oh okay, thanks."

I waved her off and strutted to the school. It was big, and ugly, not enough black to fit my tastes. With a bit more excitement I could just taste the shock already. Just imagining it, was very funny.

The lady at the front office looked at em strangely. "Who are you?" She gave me the stink eye which I returned evenly. "Just tell me where you're keeping Ceci!"  
"What?"

"I said where are you keeping her captive!"  
"What?" She repeated again, perplexed.

"WHY ARE YOU KEEPING KIDS IN PRISON FOR SEVEN HOURS A DAY?" At that, I was sure I got everyone's attention from the whole building, in every nook and cranny around.

She looked at me skeptically. "Are you that new transfer student from France?"

I cleared my throat. "If I say yes will I got though to see her?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sure kid."

"THEN I AM THIS TRANSFER STUDENT YOU SPEAK OF!"

The women in front of me turned chipper, twiddling her thumbs in circles. "Right this way then Scott Bradley." I raised an eyebrow but said no more. I guessed my new name was Scott. Shit. She led me around the back of the school, through staring and pointing snot nosed brats. Some were laughing, others jeering. But everyone shut up wit one glare on my part.

Guess where I learned my glare from?  
You guessed it! My dear Ceci!

Ew. Did I just call her _my dear _Ceci?  
Whatever.

When i made my way through to follow the lady with short black hair and almond shaped eyes, I stopped in front of a door she had stationed herself by. "This is you're sixth period class, Mrs. Escale is in there at the moment and will give you you're schedule."

I heard shouting from inside. "BE QUIET!"I winced. That lady in there sounded _vicious._

The lady who brought me there bowed slightly. "Well Mister Bradley, after you."

I took a step through the door.

And spotted three familiar faced midst the chaos. Payton, Lucy, and Culzean stopped chattering to look at me wide eyed. Mrs. Escale, the lady with extremely chubby features and short grubby red-orange hair stopped the yelling. "SHUT UP!" Everyone froze, and she went to smile at me. "Hello there. My name is Mrs. Escale, go sit in you're seat. And tell us something about yourself."

I grumbled, really wanting t make a run for it. Ceci wasn't even HERE! I settled with a simple. "My name is fucking Scott Bradley. Come close to me and I'll rip of your testes and feed them to the dogs.

Everyone paled, I smirked victoriously. And with that note, I slumped in the back right behind Lucy, kicking another girl out of their seat. Lucy hissed back. "What the HELL are you doing here?"  
"Where's Cecilia?" I countered back.

"At the dentist!"  
"Who's the dentist? Sounds evil."

Lucy chortled behind her hand. "Well she is, thank yo very much. She'll be back after school. Now what are you doing here? How, I mean."

I shrugged flippantly. "I would tell you if I knew. I just went poof over here after killing something."

She grinned wickedly. "Well we'll just have to surprise her then. You're coming home with me."  
"Wait WHAT!?"  
The old hag who I rather call Waddles than Escale stood up. "I SAID BE QUIET!"

No one stopped talking, and she turned a bright red. "THAT IS IT! DETENTION."  
I didn't know what that was,but it didn't sound fun in the slightest.

And when the bell rang, she mad eus all stay in. I thought the bell was supposed to dismiss not keep you in for another ten whole minutes! My eyes flickered over to some random posters on the wall, on e that said not to monkey around with smoke, whatever that meant, and another which said to stop bullying. Yet again why was I at such a lost?

NONE OF IT MADE ANY SENSE!

I ended up poking Payton's shoulder. "Pssst." She didn't respond, just shrugged off my finger. I poked her again/ "PSSSST!"

"WHAT!"

Waddles scolded harshly. "BE QUIET!"

Payton sat down and rolled her eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Sorry." Snickers sounded of across the room. Then I looked down to the book on my desk. Why did they read books in class?  
And why weren't they dissecting stuff?"

I raised my hand. Waddled called on me."Yes Scott?"

"When 'r we gonna be dissecting junk? I'm bored."  
"Dissection? Sorry Mister Bradley, we don't do that here."

"THIS IS SO FUHKING BORING!"

"Language, Bradley!"  
"Ah shut it you overgrown penguin!"

"What did you just call me?" She fumed,glaring.

I returned it. "I CALLED YOU AN OVERGROWN AND OBESE PENGUIN!"

"Monday I want to see you in the dean's. Class dismissed."

Everyone howled with laughter, a few people clapping me over the shoulder happily. I looked at Lucy who was then dragging me through he whole mass of kids. "What was that about?"  
"Oh you are so going to get it!" Lucy replied with a giggle.

I laughed. "You just _giggled_!"

"What? No I didn't!"

"You so did! I'm telling Cecilia!"  
"DO NOT EVEN TRY YOU BLUE-DOO FREAK!"

And we fought the whole way to her house, arguing about giggling.

I couldn't have prepared myself for her family her two sisters, and the reaction Cecilia got when I showed up at her house.

Let's put it simply...

It was straight up scary.

**Thank you so much for the reviews! And now I can safely say my writing will improve, and I got my friend to be my beta so thank you! And the only reason my friend (Who is also a twin) is letting me make her cough up blood like Izumi is because she loves fighting and stuff. Did I mention she's the biggest sadist and pyromaniac I know? Love you Lucy and Ceci! Sorry if I'm making you sound like real jerks! Clair Aragon you are awesome, and I fully accept criticism, and my friend only agreed for the fact I promised she would kick ass and look good too. So yeah, she's just like that, but her twin hates how I made her a boy and with black hair! But oh well, sue me.**

**I do NOT own any fucking rights for this except for my OC, which represents you-know-who. And no, i did not mean Voldemort. Whatever. *cries because she doesn't own FMA***

**Well then, now that my ranting is done and over with, les go~! Into the mythical world of Fullmetal junk!**

**.:Chapter Three:.**

The next day followed with an uneventful blur, me recovering from my blood spewing fit. I knew Ed and Al were watching me closely at that point, counting every breath I took and ever step I made. Well, they would have counted my steps if I could _walk_. I was on this stupid wheelchair, slumped on the back, hating my life.

Roy looked at me with calculating eyes. "Are you sure you want to be a dog of the military?"

I yawned, wincing at the pain in brought to my stomach. "Yeah. Just let me work under you, stupid."

"Don't call me stupid!" He complained. I just smiled. Roy was my _dad_. It was so weird! It didn't make any sense, but when did my life ever make any sense in the first place? It was always this mashed up, and the only difference this time around was that I was in a different world.

I grinned stupidly. "Well it's the truth."

"You little _brat_!"  
I turned my head to hide a big smirk. And I started laughing, like laughing laughing. It was the funniest sight I had seen in my whole life. Roy was _pouting_! Now tell me, have you seen Roy pout before? I think not.

And it is hilarious!

Havoc grumbled behind me and pushed me down the graveled path, Ed and Al beside me, Riza resting her hand on her gun like always. What worried me was what would happen when we got to Central. I knew for a fact that the library had gotten burnt to the ground, and Ed would go looking for Sheska.

But what would happen when he found the 'truth behind truths' and went to Lab Five?  
Simple. My conclusion you ask?I'd follow the idiots. Who knows what I screwed up in the timeline just by being there? That brought me to my next problem.

Would the Fifth Laboratory contain the fights from the 2003 or Brotherhood anime?

"GOD I'M SO CONFUSED!" I clawed at my scalp in rage. Havoc leaned over my shoulder, mumbling through his cigarette "You okay, Mini-Chief?"

"Oh god don't give me that stupid nick-name!"

"Would you rather me call you Ministang?"

"NEITHER!" I shouted elbowing the smoking guy in the stomach. I didn't take shit from anyone. I glared at him evilly looking over to Ed who looked like he was suppressing a wicked shiver.

He looked at me in shock."You really are his kid, aren't you? Gate, this is awkward."  
I grinned and gave him my most beautiful middle finger. "You bet it is. When I wear dresses, you can imagine Mustang over there in them too."

Roy's eye twitched. "Fullmetal, if you so much as comment on that-"

"Yeah, yeah." Ed interrupted. "You'll cook me alive! I got it already."

Roy crossed his arms. "Anyways, how good is your alchemy Row?"

I shrugged, ignoring Ed's gaping face. That's right, his _g__aping _face. "I'm pretty good. I'm really good at flame alchemy thought."  
Roy nodded. "I saw that you could do it without a circle and without ignition or spark gloves."

I wagged my finger playfully. "It was a parting gift from my _dearest friend_ Truth."

Ed jumped up and down pointing at me with his new automail. "I KNEW IT! YOU'VE SEEN IT!"

Roy ignored Edward and wen ton. "Could you do a little demonstration for me?" I nodded, holding out my right arm in a ready to light something on fire. I concentrated on the oxygen in the air, snapping, using the alchemic spark instead of those darn gloved. Fire lept into the morning sky, I got some quick oohs and ahhs.

I jolted with a quick thought that processed in my mind. "WAIT!" Roy looked at me questioningly. I kept going. "YOU FUCKING WOMANIZER!"

"What..." Roy titled his head.

I kept going."IF YOU'RE LIKE ONLY THIRTY YEARS OLD THAT MEANS YOU WERE FUCKING FIFTEEN WHEN YOU GOT MOM PREGNANT!"

Havoc laughed nervously behind me. "Once a womanizer, always a womanizer." Roy shook his hands in a helpless struggle to redeem himself, while I set my glare steady.

"You aren't aloud to sleep around with anyone anymore Roy."

"WHAT?" He shouted, anger flaring in his eyes.

I just smirked again. "I'm an impressionable child, Roy. You have to set an example."

Ed echoed. "Yeah _Mustang._ Set an example!"

"Shut it Fullmetal!" Roy growled, slicking a warning lame at his little cowlick. he looked back at me. "How do you even know about that?" He hissed, eyes narrowing.

I sang out while I flicked my finger along with the made up beat. "I know everything my dear fellow~"

Riza cracked a small grin. Everyone exchanged looks and said at once. "Yep. Just like Roy."

Said Roy paced back and forth. "I can't just stop liking women!"

I pointed out wryly."Then get it on with Lieutenant Hawkeye and we can stop this stupid argument!"

Roy scowled at me. "Insufferable brat."

"Shitty two-shoes." I shot back.

Everyone sweat-dropped. I realized, we were a lot alike. Fire freaks who liked to have the last word. Oh dear god, how was this even possible! We were from two sides of the gate for Pete's sake! I bent down and grabbed to blocks of wood when we passed a chopped tree.

With that thought, I promptly set off into an argument with Fullmetal-er Ed-about his height.

Heavens to Betsy! I'm turning into another Roy!

**X**

When we got to the train station, we got on without delay, sitting in the furthest back compartment available. I grabbed the piece of wood I got from Resembool and set the pieces on my lap. Roy's eyes lit up. "What're doing?"

I shrugged, clapping my hands together and putting them onto the wood, imagining the oh so magical work it would make. Out of the wood I transmuted a stack of paper and a simple wood pencil. Ed looked at me strangely. "What's that for?" He asked in awe.

I smiled. "It's for drawing!"

"Drawing?" Maes echoes, scooting closer to me on his seat. "What type of things do you draw?"

"Mostly anim- I mean I just draw stuff!" That was a close one.

Without further delay, I resumed mt drawing. Surprise! It was Edward. I flipped to the next page quickly, and drew Al, then Roy, then Maes, Elicia, and Gracia. Roy snatched it out f my lap an hour later. "Wow. These are really good."

I blushed and looked out the window. "They're okay, I guess."

Maes looked at me, flabbergasted (A;N I LOVE THAT WORD) "Okay? They're amazing! How did you draw my darling Elicia and Gracia? You've never met them!" I turned as pale as a sheet.

My excuse became. "I just heard you talking about them is all."  
"Oh." He grinned. "They really are amazing."

"Thanks." I turned my head back to the passing scenery. Trees turned into green blobs and blurred with the lakes and passing homes.

"Hey Roy?"

"Hm?"  
"How long does it take to get to Central from here?"

"About a day,why?"

I stomped the ground with my feet. "This is so boring! Let's play a game!" Havoc, Breda, and Hawkeye, who where in another compartment, stayed there, leaving Maes, Roy, Al, Ed, and I to our own devices.

I clapped my hands together excitedly "I know! Let's play truth or dare!" Everyone gave me a look that meant they didn't know, so I elaborated. "If you pick truth you get asked a question, and if you get dare, then you get a dare." I looked at Edward. "Okay Ed. Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare!" He smirked like he had accomplished something.

"I dare you to..." I wracked my brain for something funny. "Okay! I dare you to kick Roy in the nuts and make him scream like a girl!" I smiled triumphantly. Oh my fan girl dreams were coming true!

Roy snapped his attention to me. "WHAT!"

Ed smiled. "You heard the girl. I _have_ to do it!"

"Try it Fullmetal and I'll court-martial you!"

"Stuff it Colonel, it's a dare. I have to!"  
I pitched into the conversation. "He has to do it Roy~!"  
"You EVIL CHILD!"  
I nodded in agreement. "Daughter of the Devil himself." I winked at Roy, who paled as Ed got close...and...

_THUMP!_

An automail foot straight to the groin...

That's got to hurt. And Roy shrieked like a girl, true to my predictions. I sung happily. "Okay ROY~ Truth or dare!?" He frowned. "Dare."

"I dare you to go and insult Hawkeye!"

He went as white as a ghost."No no no no no! No way!"

Maes elbowed him playfully "You heard the girl, you got to do it!" While I was laughing my ass off, he got up and made his way to the compartment behind us. I heard a quick sentence, and a gunshot. I burst into new fits of laughter and hissed painfully at the gripping at my side.

Alphonse panicked. "Do you think he's alright?"  
I waved my hand dismissively. "Yeah. He's too much of an ass to get shot." Ed agreed right away with a stiff nod. Not long after, a very frightened Roy came back into the room and say in the corner.

I really thought he was about to pull a Tamaki and start sprouting mushrooms.

I nodded over to Maes. "Truth or dare?" He smiled at me. "Truth."

"Good choice." I elaborated. "If Elicia, was a boy, what would her name be?"

Maes rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Elicia."  
"I said if she was a _boy_ Hughes."

He smiled. "Yep. Even as a boy I'd make her wear pretty dresses. And call her my daughter!"  
"You're a sick bastard. Correction, a very _funny_ sick bastard!" I rolled on the floor in laughter, turning to Al. "You're turn Al, truth or dare?"

Al sat up straight. "Dare!"

"Okay." I sat up straight. "I dare you to sing a song for me!"

"Sing a... song?"

"YES SERENADE ME MY FAIR KNIGHT!"  
And so the singing began. I'm sure I'll have nightmares about it for the rest of my life.

And the rest of the day consisted of my making Roy dress up like a woman, making Ed taste a drop of milk, and having Maes forget about Elicia for five minutes in whole. Yes, life was perking up, making things better by the hour, I was that much closer to taking the alchemist exam.

At night, I asked Roy timidly. "When _is _the exam?"  
"Three more days,better study up."  
I snorted. "I'll get in no prob. I'm just amazing like that, you know?" He ruffled my hair. "Sure do."

I swatted his hands away. "Hands off the merchandise!"

**X**

Now I'm no Mary Sue, I have my faults, one of them being my ever recurring nightmares. I hate them. Just a constant reminder of my faults. Just a constant reminder of my failures. I kept myself awake all night. I didn't want to return to 'dreamland' and see everything that was wrong with me. I didn't want to see my old friends leave me again.

So I simply watched all night as everyone else was in peaceful slumber, me not even getting a wink of it. It was just a whole night of looking at the cold and gleaming moon, listening to the dull thump of the train riding against the tracks.

The snores of Roy, which really pissed me off, if I might add.

The only other one awake was Al, who was in hibernation mode in the corner, not noticing my activeness. My mind wandered back to everything that had happened so far. Yet it was only the beginning, I hadn't seen anything yet. i just started this journey, yet I had already done so much. The biggest part would probably start with my State Alchemist certification.

I wondered vaguely what my alchemist title would be.

I wanted it to be bad ass, that's for sure.

_I mean, it better be cool! Not something stupid like Flame... or Freeze... or Strong Arm... Come on! I want something cool that screams fire! Or explosions, explosions are nice..._

Al seemed to finally notice I was awake. "Can't sleep?" he asked in a short whisper.

I shook my head calmly. "It's not like that. I just don't want to."  
"Why not?"

I smiled sadly at him. "Memories find a way to haunt me I guess."  
"But at least you _can _sleep." He said exasperatedly. I just shook my head again. "But if I do, I'll go crazy, you know?"

Al seemed to brood over that then asked timidly. "Why aren't you asking if I'm going to sleep?"

"Because Al." I rested a hand on the cool side of his armor, sighing. "I already know your secret."

And with no further word, I put my head against the cold window, feigning sleep that would never be my forte.

And then I drifted back to thoughts of Roy. It nearly seemed repulsive that I was _related_ to him. And how had my mother got sent to he other side of the gate? Somehow, I knew either Father or Truth was behind it all. I was determined and ready, but first I had to set my sights to the exams.

I knew I'd get it. If Fuhrer Bradley was a Homunculus, then he'd want to keep me under strict watch. What better way then let me become a state alchemist? He could watch me and make sure I'm restricted at the same time. Like the dog the military is.

I wanted to just damn it all, what better way then to set fire to the sky?

The night faded to dawn, dawn fading to morning.

I fake yawned and stretched up like I had a nice good sleep, Al still silent, probably thinking over what I had said. Roy say up, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, good morning. Have a good sleep?"

"Yes." I lied. It wouldn't have been good even if I _did_ sleep. Ed got up next, scratching at his automail port with a wince.

I looked out the window. Sure enough, it looked cold enough for rain. "Automail ports giving you trouble Full- I mean Ed?" He looked over at me and nodded sheepishly. Only then did I notice how gold his eyes really were. Like molten gold, and he was sexy! Drop-dead gorgeous!

Shaking those thoughts out of my deranged mind, I also saw Maes stir. He lifted his head groggily, blinking away sleep."Elicia darling, is that you?"

I chuckled. "No Hughes, it's me, Row."

Maes sat up instantly, chatting to Roy who looked like a pile of grumpy. "Our daughters can be the best of friends! They can have play-dates and oh they'd be so _cute_ together don't you think!?" His constant doting on poor little Elicia made my ears want to bleed, so with a huff, I rested my head on my Envy. Who did he think he was anyway?  
Roy raked a hand through his raven black hair. "Hey Row,"  
"Yes?"

He whispered loud enough for the three of us to hear. "What's the other side of the gate like?"  
I smirked at him, forgetting my cranky sleep-deprived night. "I'll tell you 'bout it later, okay?"

He nodded, the train suddenly screeching to stop.

A booming voice sounded through the train. "ALL OFF FOR CENTRAL CITY!"

"That's our cue, Roy-Boy." Maes chuckled, standing abruptly. I sighed. This journey sure was going to be long, and to tell the truth, I wasn't really lookin for a way to go back to Earth.

I had nothing to go back tot here,but everything to stay for here. I could help Ed and Al get their happy ending, and have fun doing it. The only thing I would miss would be my FanFiction account. And I made a mental note to talk to Roy about it later in the day.

_And I'll tell him all about how people pair him with Ed. I'll tell him all about it, that'll be sure to piss him off!_

And with a happy smile, Havoc came in, sat me in the wheelchair, and rolled me out.

Life was good.

_BUT I CAN'T WAIT TO GET OUT OF THIS DAMN WHEELCHAIR!_

**Review please? It'll make me happy! ;D wink wink.**

**Hello again people! It's meeee! And my wonderful beta! And yeah, it's a school week! CRAP! Bein in seventh grade Sucks. but oh well, i could have been worse. School drags on forever these days, and the only thing keeping me alive is my sketchbook and . I'm really tryng to make sure Arrow doesn't become a mary sue. So I'm making her life _that_ much harder starting now. YAAAAYYYY**

**I do not own FMA only my OC's.**

**.:Chapter Four:.**

Central was massive, towering buildings like skyscrapers and crammed buildings shoved against alleyways. Havoc grumbled about almost being out a cigarette, pushing me out of the station at a snail's pace. Ed was talking to Al animatedly, excitedly retelling the story of nailing Roy in the junk.

Good times, good times.

I grinned wickedly at the conversation.

Riza was using her magical taming abilities to sooth Roy, so he wouldn't end up killing one of the boys. Maes was shoving a picture in my face, ad I groaned all the way to Central Command.

These people were lunatics!

I was pushed along for some time, listening to everyone talking, completely silent myself. The rocky road made the wheels bump over in rocky motions. And after about twenty minutes, I finally saw it.

The building we were heading to was phenomenal, large, white, and massive. A large green flag spanned over the front, some sort of lion-like creature on the front. I knew it was also on the state pocket-watches, but I had never imagined that the image was so detailed and lit his last cigarette and I finally snapped. "WILL YOU PUT THAT CANCER RIDDEN SHIT AWAY?"  
"Why?" He murmured.

I crossed my arms with a huff. "Because you're giving us second-hand smoke you dip."  
"Second-hand smoke?" He echoed.

Alright, so they didn't even know what that was? Riza took it as her Que to snatch the stick away and stomp it out under her boot, on the now ashed sidewalk. Roy put a hand on his face in silent stress.

"Let me guess." I deadpanned. "Paperwork?"

"How did you know?"

"Remember? I know _all_."  
"That's not creepy." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Havoc chimed in. "Well tonight I have a date!"  
"So do I~!" Roy said happily.

"NO you don't!" I cut in. "I'm not letting you have sexual relationships with sleazy sluts."

"Oh come on!" Roy whined pitifully, scowling at me with darkness in his eyes. I just chided back in my singing voice. "And I'm also guessing your date was also supposed to be Havoc's!"

Havoc gasped. "Mary would _never_ do such a thing!" They stepped into Roy's office, Breda clicking the door shut after them. The phone rang in the silence, I painfully got to my feet and shuffled over to it when no one bothered to pick it up. "Yello?"

The voice on the other line was definitely Mary, high and squeaky. Yet again, Arrow managed to hit the nail on the head. "Bunny, is that you?"

"You mean Roy? Nope."

She shouted with annoying vigor. "Where's Bunny!?" Hooker. She was definitely some type of hooker. I sent Roy an accusing look and went back to my _enthralling_conversation. "Would you like to talk to_Bunny_?"  
"OH yes! Thank you!"

I held in my laughter and passed the phone onto Roy, who had paled. "Uh, hello?"

On the other line, I could hear her sequel. "Bunny! Are you ready for our date tonight?"

"Yeah."  
"Just wait. I have to break up with my other loser of a boyfriend."  
Roy nodded in agreement. "He's right here." He passed the phone to Havoc, who burned with fresh tears. "Low blow..." I hissed. "Low blow..." Havoc pulled a Tamki, and hid in the corner, seemingly trapped under a veil of shadows. "Drama queen." I muttered, sitting back down in the wheelchair.

Ed and Al had left a while back, sure enough they had just found about the library burning down. I glowed at Roy. "Didn't you just get transferred to Central?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just checking."

I snatched the phone from his hands. "I'm sorry, but Roy won't be able to make it tonight. He's just some dirty old pervert, and I hope you can't find someone better than some skirt-chaser like him."

"Hey!"  
I then hung up the phone promptly, listening to Maes chuckle happily. "You go, Ministang!"

"Don't call me that dammit!" I shrugged my hands into my pants pockets, and pouted. "Just give me some books to study up on.

Roy nearly sounded like he was pleading. "Are you sure you want to be a state alchemist? Can you handle it?" I snorted laughed and put my hand son my hips. "Yeah. _Duh._"

"Why not just go to the central library?  
"One, I'm not a state alchemist just yet, and two, it burnt to the ground." Maes and Roy looked at me like I was crazy, Ed using that as his signal to kick down the door. Rage was pouring off of him in buckets. "The library is burnt to the ground!" He growled out, tipping over a few chairs and stacks of books.

I bit back howling laughter and offered. "I can help you."

"How?" Al asked genuinely, peeking from behind the doorway. I explained. "Go find a lady named Sheska. She used to be a librarian there."

"How the hell-?"

I added in crossly. "I'm just a psychic. Don't ask." Breda dragged the crying Havoc from the room, and I didn't feel an once of pity for the man. My Mustang qualities sure were showing through alright. Roy sat down behind his new desk, the rest od us on the two leather couches in front of it. Al and Ed went for Sheska, so I was guessing by the end of the next day, the two would be well on their way to discovering the rotten truth behind the philosopher stone.

I looked at my 'dad' and felt a sneaky smile play on my lips. "You wanted to hear about my side of the gate?"

Roy shook his head."That can wait for a few minutes. I have something faw more important to discuss."  
I straightened in my seat. He seemed really serious. Maes left with a short wave.

"Did Fullmetal try anything funny with you?"

Or not.

I broke into painful laughter. "If I said yes, would you castrate him?"  
Roy confirmed, still serious. "With a butter knife."

I rubbed my stomach thoughtfully. "Do you have any medicine for this spewing shit?"

He reached for something in his coat pocket, tossing me a glass vial filled with pills. "Medication. Take one after every mean for your stomach."

"Thanks."

I looked up at the ceiling. "I miss my poor fan fiction account!"

"Your... What?"

I groaned. "It's something we have on my side of the gate where fans of certain books, movies, and stories create their own branches to the original, or just make up a story about it in general. In this case, the Fullmetal Alchemist with different branches and such."

"Oh really?"  
"Yes, really. And the pairings are my favorite. Like the most common ones are you and Riza." I started. He gagged, and I went on. "Havoc and Riza."

He rolled his eyes at that one.

"And Ed and Winry, or Al and Winry." He smirked at that.

"NOW WE MOVE TO THE STRANGER ONES!" I clapped in happiness, Roy sending me a weird look. "What do you define as weird?"

"Well..." I scratched at the nape of my neck. "There's Ed and Al... Called Elricest."

"Ew." HE commented flatly.

I smiled. "I do have a favorite pairing though."  
"What?"  
"It's the most common one,and also the most popular among girls."  
"Out with it already!"

"You and Ed." In blurted out.

Silence.

"..."

I chuckled evilly. "Surprise...?"

"..."

Waiting for his response, I played with the hem of my shirt. And when it came, I was already expecting it.

"WHAT?!"

"Yep! I'm a true believer in Roy/Ed!" Roy didn't seem to take it well. "HOW COULD YOU!" He dawned a more disturbed look. "Have you ever... written one of these?"

I nodded frantically. "A lemon for you two!"  
"What's a... lemon?" I could tell he was even afraid to ask.

But I replied evenly. "An explicit sex scene." Yes, I was telling my dad I wrote about him and Fullme-er Ed having sex. I know, I know, I'm shameless.

"..."

"Heh. Even if I _knew_ you were my dad, I would've still written it. It's good stuff!" I defended.

"YOU _EVIL_ CHILD!"

I snickered and held a hand up in farewell. "I'm going to stay with Ed and Al tonight, and tomorrow I'll hunt you down again okay?" He put his head in his hands, and without a response I left with a simple sentence. "Bye Bunny!" I heard a faint mumble behind the wall. "That side of the gate is completely crazy."  
"You're right there." I said mostly to myself, slouching back to look at the ceiling, biding my time until Lab Five.

Maes came rushing after me. "How about staying at my house? I'm sure Elicia would love to meet you!"

It took ten minutes of convincing.

I went along with it, still confused with my thoughts. Pride was Selim right? Or Bradley... I couldn't even remember! So if Ryder was Pride, then who was replaced? Or where there two Prides? Oh my god.

_THIS IS SO CONFUSING__!_

**x**

****(ROY)

Roy sat at his desk, clicking his pen in an absent way, trying to get his paperwork done. He stared at the blasted things for what seemed an eternity. His mind kept doing weird flips back and forth. He wanted Arrow to call her 'dad' but that was just too weird for him.

He was a womanizer, for Christ's sake!

He also guessed he didn't really deserve the title yet, considering the way he went on about it. He wanted to keep her safe from the hell of Ametris, but he had a feeling she was sort of like Fullmetal, the doctor's words still ringing in her head from the little meeting in Resembool. He talked to the doctors in private, their conversation a little something like this.

_Doctor Fisher came from the room with a sigh, snapping his latex gloves off. Roy rushed after him. "What's wrong with her?"  
__"First and foremost, she had a concussion. But that's the least of our troubles."_

_"The least?" Roy echoed with a frown, stopping in his tracks._

_"Yes." Fisher confirmed. "She has a few organs missing."_

_"But how's that possible?"  
"Beats me, but with our limited knowledge, she doesn't have a long life expectancy."_

_"Well how long do you give her?" Roy hoped she would at least outlive him. No parent wanted to see their child go before them, but he wasn't prepared for the heart-twisting reply he would give._

_"About two years."  
"Wha-?" Roy's world shattered beneath him. His only family, his last family, was sick. He couldn't do a damn thing about it, but stand on the sidelines as her life was drained away._

_And it hurt like a bitch._

He snapped out of his memory. "Two years?" He whined, rubbing his palms into his eyes, "It's not fair. It just isn't fair. How am I gonna tell her?"

He made a decision. He would, no matter what, help the Elric brothers find the philosopher stone, and make sure Row used it to get her organs back.

"Truth, you are one sick fucker." Another pressing thought pushed its way into his mind. It was serious.

Very _very_ serious.

It clawed at his mind with a fit to escape,he mumbled it at first, but then shrieked it at the top of his lungs. "I'M BECOMING ANOTHER HUGHES!"

Riza poked her head through the door. "They all convert to the dark side once they get children..."

True that Hawkeye, true that.

**X**

Maes brought me up to his simple home, me biding my time by silently kicking the air on my wheelchair.

_THIS IS SO WEIRD!_

He knocked once, Gracia opening the door and smiling at her husband. "How was you're day?"

He smiled back, a big and goofy grin. "It was great! But not as great as my darling wife and daughter! Where is my little Elicia, anyways?"

"She's in her room Maes, who's your friend?" She turned to me, and I'm sure I went bright red.

Maes clapped me over the shoulder, making me stumble forward. "This here is Roy's long-lost daughter!" Gracia , it was a surprise for me too. "But she doesn't look anything like him!"

I shrugged. "I got my looks from my mother."

Maes chuckled. "She does act a lot like Mustang though, don't you Ministang?"

I scowled at him, Gracia brightening up and clapping her hands together excitedly. "I see it now! It's the scowl~!"

Oh god.

_These people'll be the death of me._

Maes pushed me into the house, steering me in between couches and tables. "So how long until you get out of the wheelchair?"

I tapped my finger on the armrest idly. "About three days. The doctors told me that I had a bit of internal bleeding but you know." I shrugged.

He smiled at me wolfishly. "I'll bring dinner to your room later. I'll also tell Elicia to stay out of your hair until tomorrow, being injured and all. Just relax."

"Thanks."

I was then fixing my thought on Hughes's murder. How would I save him? Could I even save him to begin with? I pulled myself onto the bed and clapped my hands together, forcing them onto the bed with a transmutation in mind. I waited for the flash of blue.

Nothing happened.

"DAMMIT TRUTH YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Gracia knocked on the door. "You okay in there?"

I pulled myself out of my anger and fury and put on a forced grin, making it a lot wider than it should have been. "It's all good!" I wanted to strangle TRUTH! He kept on giving me my alchemy and taking it away! How could he even _do_ that?

He really did hate me. Always. I mean really. Why else would he take away my alchemy just days before the exam?

And how would I even take the exam without alchemy?

I sunk into the sheets with an exasperated sigh, it was exhausting. Ametris wasn't all fun and bubbles, it was tiring, exiting, action-packed, and scary.

Maes came in through the door with a bowl of stew, or what I though was stew anyways. He set it down o the nightstand. "You okay kid?"

I shrugged. "Fine, I guess. I'm just having trouble with my alchemy." I didn't divulge any further. Maes just clucked his tongue, retreating with a smile. I was left again in the room, the ta sheets on the twin sized bed, a black nightstand and black desk in a far corner, soft lime walls and a window across the room. I shrugged. They had style, I could give them that.

And I ate the stew, or whatever was in the bowl, in hearty gulps. It was _good_ and unlike Ed, it didn't remind me of my mother's cooking. It reminded me a bit of one of my friend's. Heather used to make me bowls of the stuff. Milk. I knew it was in there, but it was good anyways.

That and the fact I hated being short, those were the only things I had in common with Ed. I _loved _cats, unlike the grouchy cat-hater, and I _loved _automail, unlike that ungrateful sonoffa prick. Winry made him the most awesome thing in the world, and she still didn't get enough credit for it! He deserved to get his skull bashed in with a wrench!

He should be grateful! But no, he had to go break it every five seconds! He was brash, stubborn, annoying, loud, and well... I sounded a lot like him. Never mind, I don't have a comeback.

I thought about how in the train, we had played truth or dare. Roy dressed up like a women was pretty entertaining.

_I'll have to get him to wear one again some day._

I reached for a book, silently reminding myself I had forgotten all about the the first part of the test I was going to in two days. _Stupid stupid!_ I chided myself, relaxing into the bed even further. It wasn't like I was actually going to sleep. No no no. Sleep meant nightmares. Nightmares meant screams. And screams meant explaining to MAES why you were _screaming_ in the first place.

Instead, I memorized every inch of the walls, every little crevice in the paint. Everything seemed like a dream, but I knew some part of me wished it was. I was far past the denial stage, if it was a dream, so be it. But if not, then oh well, I wouldn't get anywhere by brooding over it.

My hand shot out to the drawer by the bed, pulling out the little vial I popped a single pill in my mouth. "Bottoms up!" I sang, sighing as the pain in my chest and stomach ebbed away.

So many people made fun of Izumi in the anime for spitting up blood. But it was serious. And painful.

I guess we never really notice what we have until it's gone.

In my case, it was my insides.

Truth likes playing dirty, like the little _scammer_ he is.

"Whatevs" I huffed, retreating farther back into the pillow, hearing the cooing of Maes next door. The knob twisted, a little head poking through. "Big sister?"

_I guess my plans for resting are foiled..._

"Hey Elicia!"

**It's a bit short, don't eat me! Just review please? And I'll get on the next one ^3^**

Chapter 13 (dun dun dun (13))

_Blackstar_

"HEATHER!" I heard. The chilling scream pierced the air and I lifted my head. I knew that voice. It was Cecilia's. My throat was suddenly in a vice-grip, but I shook the feeling away.

"Damn stupid baka! I told her to call me." I muttered and cursed under my breath. I started running to the spot we left them, but by the time I got there she and Heather were lying on the ground with their eyes rolled back and their bodies limp. They looked dead. They... looked dead.

"Blackstar-" Tsubaki started with sympathy in her voice.

"Cecilia_ is_ alive Tsubaki. She's better than this. She'll make it. After all, she had enough guts to challenge the great Blackstar. Cessy can do this" I said,conviction strong in my voice. I didn't need her pity. Cecilia was alive. Tsubaki looked at me with shock, then I realized that I never called her Cessy before. I don't know why I did that time. It didn't matter anyways.

I scooped Cecil- _Cessy_ into my arms.

"She needs to go to Nygus," I said to my even more confused partner. I start running at full speed to Death City, not even checking to see if Tsubaki could handle carrying that Heather girl. Cecilia needed to survive. I uh, need a good sparring partner and since she really wants to fight me I guess I'll make do…

* * *

_Payton_

All I really saw was black. It was all too familiar. I knew the place from somewhere. I knew I did... I then saw tunnels and all my friends except-

"Where's Heather?" I asked. They all looked at me and frowned. They didn't know. When I was fighting back there... she just disappeared in a glow of light that was suddenly extinguished. My heart sunk and I hoped that Heather was all right. Cessy put her hand on my shoulder. I looked to her, she was just as worried as I was, she's Heather's meister too. Not only that but we're all her friends. I realized with a frown I was just being selfish.

I busied myself with examining the tunnels. One was made of multiple colors, all blurred together. I leaned forward to get a closer look when I heard an explosion behind me that rippled through the dark and blew me into the tunnel. I saw Heather emerge from a flame before everything became too bright to watch.

* * *

I became conscious in Death the Kid's arms on my way back to Death City. I instantly freaked out. What else would I have done? I mean, really...

"We have to go back! Heather came! She's still there! All of them are there! Quick, knock me out! I need to go get them!" I screamed frantically, thrashing around in Kid's arms. I needed to find them again._What if they're there forever!_

"What? You need to get to the hospital." Kid said.

"But they are still back there! In the black! Culzean, Heather, Cessy, Lucy all of them!" I screamed. I knew to him I sounded like I totally lost it, but I didn't care. I repeatedly hit his chest and squirmed around again. He flinched at the mention of Culzean.

"What black?" He said, gritting his teeth.

* * *

_Culzean_

I blinked up at the ceiling. I was in the hospital... _again_. I looked around to see that my room was shared with the twins. Cessy was already awake. The door opened suddenly and I closed my eyes. I pretended to be unconscious... because, well, I saw a glimpse of a shoe in the doorway. It was Blackstar.

"Hey, you got a minute?" He asked, confirming my suspicion.

"Why?" Cessy snapped. I heard the door close.

"Why didn't you call?"

"I had the situation under control I didn't need your help!" She refused solemnly

"Oh yeah? Then why were you _and _your weapon passed out?"

"It was just a little bump in the road," Cessy insisted again.

"You would have died if I didn't find you!" Blackstar sounded pissed.

"I CAN SURPASS GOD IF I WANT TO SO JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Sorry for caring..." Blackstar said quietly, there was a slight silence, and then the sound of heavy gulping.

"Is that all?" Cecilia sounded calmer too.

"No, just don't die on me again or I'll kill you!"

"Why do _you_ care?" Cecilia asked incredulously. I wanted to yell at her. HE LIKES HER! ITS SO FREAKING OBVIOUS! She was so _dense!_ There was another silence.

"Fine then, what if I did this?" Cessy asked, finally. I heard her open a window.

"What are you _doing_, you little baka?" He sounded a little shocked, a little rattled, and a bit angry. I couldn't tell which, so I continued to listen.

"One foot, two feet~!" Cessy sang, then I realized what she was doing. She was sitting on the window's ledge.

"NO! Don't do it! Please, I just, I… I THINK YOU'RE A STAR OF A GIRL ALRIGHT!?" I held in a chuckle.

"Wha- argh" Cecilia starts but then moaned in agony. I felt it too, the snake. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying out. I couldn't help but breath a lot heavier though.

"Cessy? NO!" Blackstar shouted. I cracked open my eyes to see Cessy falling out the window. My eyes widened but closed again when I saw Blackstar pulling her in.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so… So, I'm a star?"

"Don't let it go to your head, ok you stupid whore?"

"Fine shithead."

I heard footsteps, then a door creaking open.

"Hey Blackstar? Thanks, you know for helping me." She hastily added, "Even though I didn't need it."

"Anytime!" and with that the door closed. Five, four, three, two, one.

"OH. MY. CESSYSTAR!" I squealed. Cessy whipped around and glared daggers at me.

"HOW DARE YOU SPY ON YOUR PRINCESS!" she yelled.

"That. Was. ADORABLE!" Lucy screamed.

"YOU'RE AWAKE TOO?!"

I jumped up out of bed and so did Lucy. We smiled and started chanting CessyStar over and over.

"Shut up!"

"Ces-i-Star! Ces-i-Star! Ces-i-Star! Ces-i-Star! Ces-i-Star!"

"SHUT UP!"

"ADMIT IT~! YOU LOOOOOOOVE HIM~!" I crooned in the most annoying voice I could muster.

"I don't!"

"CESSY AND BLACKSTAR SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!" Lucy sung.

"SHUT UP!"  
"ADMIT IT OR I'LL WRITE ALL OVER YOUR DESK!" I said. Cecilia is an extreme clean freak when it comes to school desks... Just so you know. She's a bit OCD.

"I'LL ERASE IT!"  
"IN PEN!"

"I'LL WASH IT!" She countered lamely.

"SHARPIE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"ADMIT IT!"  
"FINE! I _kinda... maybe.. sorta... _like Blackstar, a _bit_" Cessy said in defeat.

"YOU. LIIIIIKE. HIM." Lucy squealed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

**A/N Hey guys! I am REALLY happy about this CessyStar moment. YAY SHIPPAGE! Anywhore, What do you guys think? I wanna know!**

**Kid: Symmetry is key**

**Blackstar: I don't like her….. I just….**

**Soul: LOVE her!**

**Blackstar: Not cool**

**Maka: Is anyone gonna preview the next chapter in any of the authors notes?! Its driving me insane!**

**Kid: In the next chapter of When Worlds Collide Chapter 14 A delay, I finally return from my supervising mission and search for Culzean in hopes of checking up on her.**

**Maka: Watch it or I'll take your soul!**

**MGN: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Maka: No fair! I was supposed to have the last line**

**MGN: TOO BAD!**

**{I GET THE LAST LINE! AHAHAHAHA BETA SAYS SHE DOESN'T OWN SOUL EATER! DISCLAIMER AND ALL THAT CRAP-AGE}**

Chapter 14

_Culzean_

Cessy was let out of the hospital sooner than Lucy and I. Heather was still there but in a different room, I was worried about Payton though. I hadn't seen her since she slipped into the Soul Eater tunnel. The door opened and Cecilia walked in.

"Hey Lucky." I said.

"CESSYSTAR!" Lucy screamed and Cessy pulled her bed curtains closed and hooked them from the outside.

"Hey Culzean, annoying twin. Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Cessy said and pulled up a visitor chair to sit on, Stein style.

"You were gone for 2 hours..." I shot her an incredulous look. What could have happened to two bed ridden patients in a hospital room in _2 hours_?

"So?"

"Nothing yet." I sighed.

"What about you?" Lucy said, pulling the curtain back and peeking her face through, "Have you made out with Blackstar yet?" Without even looking, Cessy grabbed the curtain and pulled it back again.

"NO! Anyways I was just checking in to say that Kid was spotted coming into Death City with Payton. So yeah, he should be here in five, four, three, two-" Cecilia pointed towards the door and a split second later, it busted open to show an asymmetrical boy with three white stripes in his hair.

His jacket was off-center... probably from running around or something. Whoever this guy was he looked exactly like Kid.

"I'll leave you two _alone._" Cessy said with a suggestive wink, making her way towards the door before I could stop her. There was a silence as the door shut with a thud. Kid glanced at the curtained bed.

"Is she awake?" He asked. I shrugged in the most symmetrical way I could. He walked over to lift the curtain aside. All I saw is the sleeping form of Lucy. Little. Lying. Bitch. I glared at her... but I wouldn't be able to talk to Kid if she was "awake" so I keep my mouth shut.

"Uh, Kid your jacket…."

He looked down and fixed his jacket without any fits of any kind.

"Culzean, tell me honestly, what happened?" He said, his eyes well up with worry and anticipation. I just wanted to hug him so badly.

"Well, we were fighting kishen... and all was going smoothly. Then they attacked as if they were one... We think a witch was controlling them but we cant be sure." I looked at him to see his reaction, but seeing none, I moved on. "All I know is that my bullets were stopped by a force field of arrows and then my vision started going blurry."

Kid looked at me for a long hard moment.

"Of all the people in the world, my girl has to be the one who is prone to comas..." He called me his girl. He called me _his girl_. **_HE CALLED ME HIS GIRL! _**I smiled and the felt heat rise to my cheeks. Was it just me, or was the room turning into an oven?

"Come here!" I said, motioning him over to my bedside. Kid obediently complied. I sat up and hugged him. I felt as though even if I died next time something happened, which it probably will, I would remember this moment. I didn't know how, but his embrace was so warm despite what you would think a reaper would be like. He pulled back and stared at my mouth. This is it. Kid leans closer to me and smiles. I close my eyes and his lips brush my nose.

My eyes snapped open. He laughed at me, apparently psyching me out on my first kiss was hilarious. I flicked him on only one side of his head. His smile disappeared.

"Now you have to flick the other side!"

"Nope~" I sang.

"But, please, Culzean, if you don't I'll be trash. You can just put me by the curb on garbage day!"

I couldn't really stay mad at him for long, especially when he freaked out like that. It was soooo adorable. I flicked him on the other side and he calmed down.

"Would it be wrong to make you promise not to do that to me again?" Kid asked.

"No, not wrong, just completely jinx-able" I said. He shook his head at me. "Hey, come back here!"

Kid submitted. I looked at him good and hard for a moment trying to read his eyes. But I just got lost in the gold. So I kissed him on both cheeks. "I never got to say thanks properly for what you did back there..." I smiled. So did Kid. _Reapers_. Just when you think you have them figured out.

I scooted over and patted the spot next to mine. Kid sat and I leaned my head against his shoulder. I found myself wishing I could stay like that forever. He snaked his arm around my shoulders. Ok that's it, I'm _never_ leaving.

We sat like that for a few moments and I looked around the room, trying to memorize every detail of this moment. Movement caught my eye and I saw Lucy's hands push through a crack in the curtains. I glanced up at Kid, he didn't seem to notice. Lucy pointed her index finger into her other hand that was cupped around it. She then pointed at me and gave me a thumbs up. I glared at her. Dirty child, I swear...

"Something wrong?" Kid asked with sincerity blazing in his golden orbs. I swore that I heard muffled laughter.

"No, its nothing."

"If something's wrong you can tell me, you know."

"I know." I said, looking up at him and pecking him on the nose. "I just feel like everything is a little too perfect."

"So you _want_ something _else_ to happen?"

"No I just feel like something will happen. I feel this is the bit of peace we get before it all goes to hell. Maybe I just read too many books."

Kid pulled me closer in response, grabbing one of my hands. I buried my face in his jacket, inhaling his heavenly scent.

* * *

As soon as the door closed I turned towards the curtains and ripped them back.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed at Lucy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your, haha, face, haha, priceless!" Lucy squealed through giggles.

"Wait till I find Hiro..."

"NOOOOO!"

"Your face!" I said smiling. Cessy burst through the door.

"That. Was. So. _Cute_!" She said. I face palmed. This is just _great_.

**A/N HEY! I felt I needed to write that chapter. I really love all the support that this story is getting despite my awful laziness! THANKYOU! It was just my birthday yesterday! I'm so happy. What do I want for my birthday? Well I'm glad I'm pretending you asked. I really would like some reviews! Thank you all!**

**Soul: you're unusually cheerful**

**Maka: Its was just her birthday idiot**

**Soul: really? I wasn't listening.**

**Maka: Of course not**

**Soul: in the next chapter of When Worlds Collide chapter 15: Its about to get ugly, the short peace ends and an old friend appears?**

**Maka: read it or I'll take your soul!**

**MGN: don't forget to review!**

**Maka: You stole my thunder AGAIN!**

**MGN: Sorry! Say it again!**

**Maka: Read it or-**

**Kid: Symmetry is perfection**

**Maka: COME ON!**

**{BETA: She doesn't own Soul Eater. Disclaimer Disclaimer, blah blah blah. (She never remembers this, does she?) HAPPY BDAY CULZEAN! I DIDN'T GIVE YOU A BIG ENOUGH HUG YESTERDAY! HUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGG All you reviewers better send your virtual hugs over, too, or I'll rip you into tiny shreds and feed you to my demonic cat!}**

Chapter 16

_Cecilia_

I bend backwards, touching my hands to the floor. I then lift my hands and hold it. 1, 2, 2, 3, 4, 5, come on... 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, almost... At seventeen I can't hold it anymore. I stand up straight on the yoga mat, getting a bit light-headed. I sit down patiently and wait for it to pass. I call that the Crona bend, and my goal is to be able to hold that for more than 20 seconds and be able to talk while doing so.

I will surpass him.

I stand and see Blackstar heading out of the gym. He never leaves the gym without gloating to me about how many push ups he did or whatever. I glare at him. So now I'm not important enough to gloat to? Fuck no. I put my borrowed yoga mat back and follow him silently. I will not be forgotten. I'm the fucking _star_.

_Heather_

I saw the witch, and the next thing I knew my hands closed around her throat.

I hate her for hurting Crona, and being an all around evil bitch.

Medusa just smiled up at me infuriatingly.  
"Cute" she chokes out. I glare at her as she continues. "Would you like to s-see your parents-s?"  
Ha! My mom doesn't give a shit about me. She lets me do whatever I want and probably isn't even looking for me. I hate her. I haven't seen my dad since I was five. Do I want to see my parents? Uh,_ no_!  
"Heather wait!" Payton shouts. I forgot that she was with me.  
"Payton, she'll just kill us!"  
"She could've killed you the moment you saw her, or before then. Plus, if you can't restrain yourself, for my parents sake, don't kill her with your bare hands. I don't want my best friend to be a mindless murderer!" She says, I can tell that she's really shaken by what I just did. I am too. Medusa just does that to you. She is the living, breathing form of madness. Well, besides the Kishin.

_Lucy_

"My parents? What did you do to them?!"  
"Nothing, I am just exhibiting parental concern. We need to get you back to them as soon as possible. They're probably worried sick!" Medusa grins, her twisted smile showing me her words are no more than a lie.  
"Drop the act, you experimented on your own child! You have no parental concern!"  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Her grin widens. "Now, let's go to your parents... shall we?"

_Cecilia_

I followed Blackstar into the woods, and now I'm hiding behind a tree, watching him stand there like the idiot he is. I roll my eyes. Out of the corner of my vision, I could see Medusa emerge from the brush.

She summons a vector arrow and holds it to Blackstar's throat.

That idiot! Why doesn't he fight back?!

"Cecilia~" She chimes in a sickening, sultry voice, "I've got your boyfriend~ He seems to be... in a trance."  
At that, lets just say I got really pissed off. My mind went blank, and the next thing I knew, I was stepping out from behind the tree.  
"HEY! No one hurts Blackstar! EXCEPT ME!" I scream.  
Medusa smiles. "So Ce-" She starts, but I cut her off by launching myself at Blackstar and knocking him out of her grasp. He blinks and looks up at me stupidly.  
"Cessy?" He asks, blinking again.  
"That's Princess Cecilia Rose Anglelica Gabriella Sunstrider the forth of the kingdom of Los Angeles to you! But you can keep calling me Cessy if you want..." I mutter the last part but he still hears me. He smirks, despite the situation we're in.  
"You know that you never denied me being your boyfriend right?" Blackstar says.  
"YEAH I DID!" I did right? Of course I did, I don't want to be Blackstar's girlfriend. That's just...  
"N-" he started.

"Shut up!" I interrupt, standing to fight.  
"But y-"  
"CAN YOUR SHIT!"  
He rolls his eyes and stands, his hands glowing with his soul wavelength. Can I do that? Of course I can.

I focus my soul's energy to my hands. They glow pink. Awesome.

Blackstar stares at my hands, surprised at how little effort that took me. I smile. I_ am_ the star.  
"Would you like to see your parents again?" Medusa smiles.

**A/N so wait... How is Medusa in multiple places at once? Does Cessy like BS? (haha BS...) Nah, just kidding, we all know the answer to that one. By the way... IM BACK! I GOT ALL MY STUFF BACK! FREEDOM! Thank you all for waiting patiently. My friend (and meister) forgot the password for my account so she could update two chapters that I had prewritten and then her maids threw it away... So yeah I had to rewrite this and the following chapter. I'm not mad at her though... Just annoyed that I have to rewrite it, but this one is better than the original... Ah well...**  
**Blackstar: So wait, I'm Cecilia's boyfriend?!**  
**Maka: No she just didn't correct Medusa...**  
**Blackstar: ohh...**  
**MGN: Why? do you like her?!**  
**Blackstar: NO FUCKING WAY I HATE THAT ADDICTIVE BITCH!**  
**MGN: Addictive huh?**  
**Blackstar: NO! I MEANT THAT-**  
**Soul: the next chapter has cool stuff related to the plot so read it or else your uncool**  
**Maka: you did it wrong!**  
**Soul: so what? Is there a rule book tiny tits?**  
**Maka: *takes out rule book* MAKA CHOP!**

**Hello! This was so funny,in science we were learning about DNA, and it brought about the topic of chimeras. And my substitute started talking about a type of hero who killed the chimeras that were evil. And the guy road a fricking Pegasus So the whole day, me and the character Arrow is based from, Cecilia, were joking about Scar and how he could look riding a Pegasus. You know... Nina... Weep weep.**

**Mary Sure: COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE ARROW! I'M HERE TO REPLACE YOU!  
Me: You can never replace her!  
Mary: I ALREADY DID! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH.**

**Me: ARROOOOOOOWWW! RUN FOR YOUR LIFEEEEE!**

**Arrow: AYE AYE CAPPIN!**

**(runs away as fast as lightning)**

**Ed and Al drool from the corner**

**Mary: SEE? I ALREADY WON THEM OVER! KAKAKAKAKAKKAKKAKAKAKA *cough cough* KAKAKAKAKAKKAK**

**Me: I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM! *ducks to avoid a plane* HOW DID YOU THROW THAT?**

**Mary: remember? I'M FUCKING PERFECT!**

**Me: And crazy**

**Mary: *eye twitches* WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY TO MEEEEE?**

**Me: EEEPPP! YOU'RE PERFECT YOU'RE PERFECT!  
Mary: *flips hair* I know right?**

**Me: *Sweat drops* Are you bi-polar?**

**One more thing. A few chapters before, when Envy attacked Row, ignore the fact that Ed already knew who he was. But technically he didn't. In third person we see it as Envy, if it was Ed's POV we'd see the palm tree. So know that Ed still doesn't know Envy's a homunculus.**

**.:Chapter Five:.**

The next day, I said goodbye to Maes, Gracia, and Elicia. Elicia being the one to hang onto me until I got to Roy's car. There was a sweet farewell before our departure, Gracia pulled me to the side. "Keep him in line, you got that?" She laughed to herself. "And make sure Maes doesn't give anyone permanent migraines."

I snickered happily. I could see what she meant. "Of course Mrs. Hughes. I promise."  
She hugged me, wrapping her arms down because I was vertically challenged, and couldn't really reach her shoulders.

"Be careful."

"I will."

She pulled away, giving me another heart-melting smile and Maes gave me a thumbs up. Elicia? She gave me a wave too, a cute, stubby armed wave.

I opened the sleek black car's door, stepping in and the vehicle tilting slightly to the weight. I sat down and closed the door, an edge of nervousness growing on me. They didn't have any seat belts! Roy would get us killed!

He started a nit-pick conversation, breaking the silence. "You know... about last night..." I interrupted coolly, putting my palm on my cheek and sighing. "No need to explain. I understand perfectly."

"You... do?"

I nodded, he was like an open book. To me, anyways. Those calculating eyes were usually pretty solemn and lonely looking, angry even. Most people saw it like Hawkeye's monotone expression; empty. A lot of people probably thought his mind was blank, seeing his face seemed to be just that as well. Being with the Hughes' taught me that most people here wore their hearts on their sleeves. Ametris for the most part, was filled with a bunch of open books, even wider opened than Roy.

Like Ed. He screamed out whatever he felt like, no shame, none at all. Not when he destroyed cities and ranted about not being short. He was around 4'9", but a little over 5' when he had his shoes (they were platforms) and his 'fancy' cowlick up.

Then there was Havoc, who you could tell just about anything from. And then Al, who inside that armor, was completely open about his feelings.

"Yeah. I understand. You're easy to read."  
"You really get what I'm saying?"

I nodded again. "You're just a prick who doesn't want to apologize is all. So yeah... I get it..."

He muttered something like 'the all knowing child' and the comfortable silence ensued, sunlight barely streaming through parted clouds.

"Hey Roy?"

"Hm."

"Are we going back to your place?"

He nodded mutely, looking at me for a quick second. "I'll be in the office 'till dinner, so I'll bring you back to my place and come back to cook."

I snorted. "You can cook? Won't you burn it?"

"Don't doubt my skills, child."

"I can't doubt them when they don't even exist, _Colonel_." I sung, putting a finger int he air dramatically. I scoffed wryly afterwards, and looked to the window. We were going slow. _Painfully_ slow. Like grandma slow, where you know someone on crutches could beat you. (Turns out 1914 was a really _slow_ time) I retorted when he didn't respond, probably drowning in his own fury. "I would think that the_flame_ alchemist would have trouble keeping things from becoming charred is all."

"Want to bet then?"

"You're on! If the food catches fire or gets burnt, we play another game at your house, and invite the rest of your team, too!"

"Deal!"

We shook on it. It was going to be a lot of fun, I had plans, after all.

The rest of the ride was silent, the car going slower than a box of hairs. Roy's dark eyes were fixated on the road as his hands clenched and un-clenched against the wheel, turning the blackened leather soundlessly, 'cept the thundering of the engine.

He was so _tall!_

"Row?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so short?"

My eye twitched. Breath... Breath... Breath... i spoke through clenched teeth. "M not short..." Eventually, if people kept looking down at me, _literally_, I'd go into rants like Ed too.

he laughed. "I just meant that that I'm pretty tall, and Rin was too. So what's up with you?"

I huffed and sunk into the seat, which smelt strangely like warm ash. "It's Truth's fault."

"Why?"

"He thought it'd be funny to screw with me. He's not cool. Not at _all_."

"Cool?" Roy questioned.

Oh my god! hey didn't know what 'cool' meant!

"Um. It means 'we're good', not temperature wise... hmmm... it mean like 'we're okay' or 'good'. It's slang from Earth."

"Earth?"

"On my side of the gate it's what they call our world." My frown turned into a smirk. "And I know a lot more than this world does. Especially about transportation!"

"Like what?"

"Well yours is as slow as _hell_."  
"Is not! My car's the fastest out on the market!" He boasted. Stupid idiot.

"And how fast is it going? 15?"

"Yep."

"Where I come from, they can go over a hundred."

He sputtered out in astonishment. "OVER A HUNDRED MILES PER HOUR?"

"_And_... We can _fly_ in things called _planes_."

"Impossible." He stated, back to his calm self. I laughed. "It's very possible _Bunny."_

_"Then explain to me_."

"God, pushy much? Okay, I don't know much so let me just say it's _awesome_! They're like big metal thingies that fly int he sky and they're _amazing_!"

"Wonderful explanation." But he still looked astounded as he rolled his eyes. It's fun having more knowledge than your own father. It's like one of those LOLZ moments, you know?

He turned to wheel sharply, my body hitting the door with a small _thump_ and a little 'eep' on my part. The wheels skidded over gravel and kicked up tiny pebbles, screeching to a sudden halt in front of a large manor. "THIS IS _YOURS_?"

He nodded gruffly. "What about it?"

"Nothing! It's just so..."  
"So what?"

"_BIG!_"

He broke into chortled laughter. I mean, who _chortles_? Old men, that's who. Roy opened his door, skirting around the hood of the car to open my side, the door clickingopen with a soft groan.

He pulled me out by the hand, mock bowing. "After you, my lady."

I smacked his hand away playfully. "Just shut up and get me inside. I want to raid your kitchen."

"Stingy jerk."

"Arrogant prick."

"Bitch."  
"Touche."  
"What does that even _mean_?"  
"You people are _idiots_!"

"Oh just get inside, I need to get to work, and quick."

"Before Hawkeye shoots your sorry ass, I presume."

"Correct you are, you must be a genius or something."

I rolled my eyes."Me? Please. I'm a first rate moron, especially during written tests. I just have street smarts." I tapped my temple and echoed ominously. "_Streeeeeeetttsssss!_"

I made a move to follow him, walking through iron spiked gates. At the front, a bit 'M' was carved into the steel, laced with vines and red flowers.

And after a bit of walking through grassy fields, up a line of pebbles and smooth rocks, we had reached the mansion. Or _manor_ as he would call it. The black wood door stood in as a grand entrance, a gold door-knob sitting in place. The building in general was shaped like an 'L', a dark brown and made of glossy wood, windows in the shapes of low rectangles.

The roof was a mix between a Mexican-style and modern day. Shingles lining with an eerie black. Roy paused at the door and waited patiently for me to go in, following me in suit. Inside was just as phenomenal.

I could tell he like black, by the way everything looked. Dark red walls, black furniture, the whole spiel. And all topped off with a crystal chandelier hanging precariously in the foyer.

"O-M-GEE!" I squealed, running to a box of matches. "CAN I HAVE THESE?"

He chuckled. "The first thing you see is a box of matches?"

"Can I can I have them _please_?"  
He sighed. "Fine. Let me just show you to your room..."

"Roy?"

"Hm?" Man, that sure seemed to be his favorite way to acknowledge people.

"Why do you... you know?"

"Why do I own such a big house with only me living in it?"

"Yeah, that?"

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. I jumped to the rescue. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!"

He dragged me off without another word, through the red hallways and into a room with a queen sized mattress. Without further ado, he opened a closet, already stocked with clothes, and tossed some to me. He then proceeded to the door, stopping at the frame, resting a heavy hand on the black rim.

"They all died."

"What?"

"The rest of me-_our_-family."

"Oh." Was all I could say. He had just come out and told me...

He closed the door with a faint click. "This was my sisters room."

**X**

Before i could comment more on the family subject, Roy had left. Which strangely made the house seem so hollow, almost haunted. The buzzer for the gate sounded, making me jump a foot in the air. I ran up to the little box by the door and pressed a button. A random button, I may add.

"Hello?"

"_Hello? Is Bunny there?_" So it was Sami... Wonderful...  
I put on a false cheery voice. _When I get my hands on her, I will pulverize her and leave a pile of ashes or the crows! _"Oh hello! Nice to hear from you!"

_"So are you one of his maids_?"  
My eye twitched. Breath... Breath... Breath... "Why don't you... come in? We can play a game until Ro-er-Bunny comes home."

"_Oooh! YAY!_"

Can you say prostitute?

I CAN!

I opened the door, or I think I did, and heard the soft thumping of too-high-heels on dirt, and then of the wood porch steps. The door flung open. "Oh hello little maid!"

"I'M NOT A MAID!"  
"So you're one of his girlfri-"

"EW NO! NO NO NO NO _NO_! Don't even finish that sentence!" I smoothed down my hair and sighed. "I'm his daughter."

She stepped in, looking up and down at me. This girl was tall with her high-heels on, the bright pink neons probably not even possible considering how bright they were. Her tube-top was cut short like Winry's, her short skirt _way_ too short. Her stuffy brown hair curled past her stomach in definite waves.

"I didn't know Bunny-Roy had a daughter!"

_You probably don't even know his last name_.

"So wanna play the game?" She jumped up and down. "Cuz I LOVE games!" I nodded and smiled. Of course it was forced. Who would _like_ someone so _preppy _and _gay? _And I meant gay as in happy, because don't get me wrong, I love gay people, or homosexuals. Whatever.

I led her through the halls thinking she would get lost but she notified me quickly. "No need. I know my way around."  
"Why's that?"

"I was here last night, silly! I'm surprised you didn't hear us."

Wait... Backpedal, backpedal. Slow down there..."YOU WERE HERE LAST NIGHT!?"

"Something wrong?"

"Um. No...?" After a long pause, I shifted my feet and shuffled over to the kitchen, which was next to the dining room, which was next to the sitting room. She got herself milk, rancid stuff, and sat down at the table. "I didn't know _Roy_ had a kid."

I rolled my eyes. "So you _do_ know his name."

"Of course I do!"  
Her voice was so high pitched, I couldn't help but cough out, "KACK-_skank-_KACK."

"What was that?"  
"Oh nothing... So tell me about yourself... Sami..."

And the rest of the day, I listened to the stupid banter of Sami, who was retelling her whole life. From when she was in the womb, to when she went out with a football player named Weston, all the way to meeting Roy in a beauty salon of all places. She really was an idiot.

A sight to behold, really.

I couldn't wait to beat Roy up for lying to me. He was still sleeping around! _Unbelievable! _Well, that's what i get for trusting a deadbeat.

**X**

By the time Roy had gotten back, I was on the verge of strangling Sami with string, I wanted to kill her with every fiber of my being, the way she walked, talked, and _moved_ aggravated me to my stepped in with two bags that looked like groceries, shouting an 'I'm home!'

As soon as he walked into the kitchen, his gaze fell to Sami, where he promptly dropped his bags, a few strey apples rolling out. "_Sami_?" Came his incredulous question. I rolled my eyes. Oblivious prick.

"Didn't you promise Roy?" I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms over my chest with a slight wince at where my stomach was turning. Even with pills, the 'spitting blood thing' still hurt. He blanched and laughed nervously. "Oh yeah... That..."

"_Oh yeah... That..._" I mocked, scrunching up my face.

Sami looked perplexed, her tiny, non-existent brain trying t work out the problems at hand. Not like she's get anywhere. I pointed at her. "I want her to leave."

"You can't tell me what to do-"  
"YES I CAN!" I threw my arms in the air in a two-year-old fashion and exclaimed to the ceiling. "WHY DOESN'T HE LISTEN TO MEEEEE?"

Sami lolled her head to the side in silent, and absent, thought. Her speech was almost slurred. "Wha's going on here?"

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry Sami, can you leave? This isn't a good time."

"Can I come back tomorrow night then?"

He was about to say yes, but stopped short when i sent him a venomous glare. He changed his mind as quick as that. "No Sami... We're er... over?"

And the next five minutes included Sami breaking into fresh tears, and me dragging a hyperventilating stripper out of the Mustang Manor. All was well? No. I still had to scold a child dressed up like a Colonel. And he called himself the _flame_ alchemist. More like the _womanizer_ alchemist. Seriously, the guy couldn't go a week without having a new girlfriend. _Sick bastard_.

I grinned evilly to myself while I made the trek back to the Manor. I'd have the pleasure of teaching a womanizer the ways of normality. The dirty skirt-chaser was going down, one way or another. My stomach made the rumblies.

"Aw tummy, don't worry, we'll have some dinner soon."

_Rumble Rumble._

"Yeah, I wonder if his food is edible too. Suppose it's ashy and tastes like Granny's pipe smoke?"

I shook my head, when I was hungry, I couldn't believe the sort of things I would result in. Talking to my stomach, really? I was pathetic.

I trudged into the home, passing frames and simple paintings, past the chandelier and through the foyer to the kitchen. What Roy was cooking actually smelt _good_, if that was possible. In Ametris, they had a few new things I had never heard of, and this seemed to be one of those rare treats. I inched to his side and looked into the pan. It looked like chicken, but smelt like some weird type of... I don't know.

Let's just say it smelt fucking _amazing_.

Roy snickered when I started to fawn over it. "Not so useless at cooking now, am I?"

"Oh shut it Roy."

I strolled leisurely to the counter-top, rolling a pen between my fingers, adn scrawled on te back of my hand relentlessly. He looked over his shoulder. "What are you _doing_?"

"I'm drawing some Kimblee circles, douche."  
"Kimblee? Why are you- how do you know about him! That bastard's in prison!"  
"I told you idiot, on my side of the gate, we know a lot."

"Hm. Be careful, I don't like you fooling around with his explosive alchemy."

I waved his warning away. "Shut it Colonel Useless, I have _everything under control_. Is dinner almost ready?" He made a disgruntled sound. "Colonel Useless? That was harsh."

"And I thought you _cared_!" I showed mock hurt and sat back dramatically in the nearest chair I found. "Have Ed and Al gotten any closer in decoding the book?"

"No."  
"That's good." I sighed and stuffed my hands into my pockets. "The truth behind that isn't pretty."

He rolled his eyes. "Just another thing you know that I don't. Care to enlighten me, oh wise one?" Roy scooped rice and put the chicken looking thing together in one bowl, handing me one with a pair of chopsticks. He took one for himself and sat across from me, while I just laughed. "Nope. I'm not telling you, old man."

"Old man?" He grumbled, digging into his food. "I am _not_ old."

"Oh yeah, you're right. You got my mom _preggers_ when she was like sixteen herself!"

He blushed crimson. "That wasn't my fault." I laughed even harder. It was an impossible task to get _Mustang. Roy Mustang _to blush. Accomplishment. I called it. He made an angry sound and slumped further into his chair. I asked almost hesitantly. "Do have a fireplace in here somewhere?"

"What for?"  
"I wanna start a fire, smart ass."  
He nodded. "Let's go... together."

Somehow, that idea appealed to me.

**X**

The fire danced in the brick encasing, flicking through the air rampantly. Roy groaned as he heaved himself down next to me on his leather couch, a warm blanket draped over my shoulders. "I can't believe you made me break up with Sami."

"Suck it up Roy."  
"You're evil..."

I chuckled. "Just don't become a recluse Roy, I can't stand the idea of you grey hair and a beard."  
He shuttered as the thought raced through both of our minds, and slipping on his ignition glove, he snapped at the fireplace, creating a small phoenix in the red-orange.

It dissipated, as soon as it had come.

"What was that?"  
"That," Roy answered, "Is one of my secret tricks."

"So what?" I grinned. "You can make animals with fire?" He nodded. "More importantly, what're you going to do for your exams tomorrow?" is hook my head.

"I'm sure the stuff... Will come to me."  
"But it's the written test." he reminded me, making me groan. "Shit. I am _so _going to fail!" I wailed, throwing my head back against the back of the couch. "I AM SO _DOOMED_!" I thought back to Envy.

When i first watched the series, I remember thinking he was a girl. When i found out he was a boy, I concluded he was a cross dressing pervert who looked like some sort of octopus-slash-palm-tree thing, a weird ass creature who turned into a giant mutilated mutt, with dead souls on him and everything. He was a flat out androgynous pretty boy, and soon I saw him as an _it._

Roy snapped me back from my thoughts with another snap.

The phoenix flickered to life again, burning against the air before crumpling into ashes again.

He made a face. "A phoenix..."  
"What about them?"

"They remind me of your mother."  
"Why's that?" I tilted my head in confusion, burying myself deeper in the covers.

"Because she always carried on. No matter how many times she was pushed down, she always got back up."

"Like a phoenix." I finished, looking down to my palms.

Roy 's face was illuminated by the amber glaze of light. "I think she passed that onto you."

"Think so?"

"I know so."

**Hey! So review and tell me what you think! Only if you want to though... And in and authors note next chapter I'll start listing Ceci's bucket list!**

**Mary: COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!  
Me: HELL TO THE NO!**

**Ed and Al: JOIN THE DARK SIDE PAYTON! WE HAVE COOOOOKKKKIIIIEEESSS AND MARYYYY SUEEEESSS!  
Me: NOOOOOOO!  
Ed and Al: But YOU COULD BECOME A MARY SUE TOOOOOOOOOO!  
Me: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOO I REFUSE!**

**Beta: I SHALL SAVE YOU!**

**Me: HEATHER I LOVE YOU SO MUCH WHERE WERE YOU?**

**Beta shrugs nonchalantly: Just savin' some continents, from you know, your grammer.**

**Me: That's why I loveee youuuuu!**

**Beta: ummm**

**Me: I meant as friends.**

**Beta: Oh thank god.**


End file.
